


让他降落

by Encalhado



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Past Drug Use
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Encalhado/pseuds/Encalhado
Summary: Spencer is falling...
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid, Spencer Reid & The BAU Team
Kudos: 7





	让他降落

**Author's Note:**

> 设定：灵魂伴侣标记是一个倒计时，在遇见你的灵魂伴侣的时候倒计时便会清零。

1.

Spencer Reid会在自己26岁98天22时18分23秒遇到自己的灵魂伴侣。这是支撑Spencer度过童年的最大信念。

26岁并不远，事实上有至少62%的美国人要比他更晚遇到他们的灵魂伴侣。从这个角度来看，Spencer是幸运的，也是他生命中少有的幸运之事。

分秒都是人类定制的规则，但是这个机制早已成为人类社会一种基础的概念和标准，没了时间现代社会便难以正常运行。早晨6:30的闹铃，两分半钟烧开的水壶，八点的课程，45分钟的课长...时间制度将Spencer的一天精确地分割成一个个可以量化、度量的片段。

Spencer喜欢可以用科学和逻辑定义的东西，灵魂伴侣不是其中之一，但是时间是。时间会永恒存在，不因为谁的痛苦和焦虑更快或更慢，永远客观公平地对待每一个人。时间是他可以信任，可以依赖的东西。

每次他带着新的伤痕回家，每次他的母亲甚至无法辨认出Spencer是她的儿子，每一天，Spencer看着自己小臂内侧浅金色的数字一秒一秒地少去，让时间的科学和将来的灵魂伴侣成为他动荡童年的锚，安慰他伤痕累累的心。

等数字清零，就会有一个人会在了解他所有的古怪，所有的缺点和错误之后，依然选择接受他，支持他，关心他，爱他。

16年61天7小时33秒。

一直到20岁Spencer都以为他的灵魂伴侣会是这个世界上唯一能理解、欣赏他的人。Caltech和其他他去过交流访问的学校少不了各种各样的“神童”，Spencer却依然是那个被孤立，被人用奇怪的眼神瞟的那一个。他是个germophobe，有OCD倾向，肢体极度不协调，难以理解非语言社交信息，随时随地吐出一些没人想听的数据...一段日子后，负责他的一位教授别无选择，只能直白地问他是不是在自闭症光谱上。

Spencer知道她没有任何恶意，如果他真的是自闭症，那些善意的委婉和闪烁的言辞只会让Spencer摸不着头脑，何况他本来就不擅长探察他人的言下之意。

在他的人生经历中有不少人怀疑他有阿斯伯格综合症，包括William Reid。但是Diana坚称Spencer是个心智发育都完全健康的人，于是这事便不了了之。

Spencer知道诊断与否并无太大意义，他就是这样一个人，他的举止不会改变，别人也不会停止对他皱眉，或是无视他的喋喋不休。

但是那位教授，Dr.Milton，或许是把这个还不到14岁的小孩当成了自己的责任，坚称无论何种结果，都能帮助她更好地理解Spencer，帮助Spencer。于是Spencer同意去做评估。

结果是，Spencer并没有ASD(autism spectrum disorder)。他表现出一些典型的ASD症状主要源于是童年长期的孤立状态，缺少在正常的社交和情感表达环境中的暴露导致的社交技能和情感发育的迟钝。他超于常人的智商（他们顺便也对他的智商进行了测试，186，无论以什么标准Spencer都是个天才）和对逻辑思维的依赖也是原因之一。

但是数字让一切都变得容易太多。他是总人口中0.1%拥有超过145智商的一个，是22%美国中学生中遭遇过霸凌的一个，是美国超过一千六百万由单身母亲抚养长大的孩子之一，等等。他只是茫茫数据之中的一个罢了，没必要沾沾自喜也没必要自怨自艾。

自那以后Dr.Milton偶尔会带他去商场或是公园里，随意指出一些人让Spencer判断他们的情绪。Spencer认得最基本的一些特征——虽然即便是这些也让他付出了不少时间和淤青——皱眉、嘴角向下是不开心，往往是生气或烦闷；眉间舒展，微笑代表着友好和愉悦；原地来回走动往往代表着焦虑...然而逐渐的——鉴于他们并没有太多时间来参与这项“课外活动”，大约花了Spencer两个学年，他终于在Dr.Milton的引导下开始注意到一些更为细节、更深层的东西：没有达到眼睛的笑容，从不直接和对方交流的家长，看似平静但是不停地用手指敲自己膝盖，进行电话谈判的商人...

虽然在真正的社交环境中Spencer还是会习惯性地滑入自己的世界，但是和Dr.Milton的课外活动让Spencer对社会学产生了意料之外的兴趣。

阅读他人及人类作为一个社会群体的行为交流深深地吸引了Spencer。每个人都是他身处环境的产物。分析人的行为，探寻行为背后的原因，其中科学及非理性的部分都令Spencer着迷。

Dr.Milton在Spencer——Dr.Reid——17岁那年离开了美国，前往牛津继续她的事业。6个月后，刚刚成年的Dr.Reid将Diana送进了疗养院。

8年87天9小时45分12秒。

FBI每年都会到caltech招新，Dr.Reid过去一直没有太过关注，他之前很少考虑学术圈之外的职业生涯。反正都没有人会喜欢他，至少学术界能尊重他的智慧和成果。

但是今年前来招新的是BAU，行为分析小组的创始人和整个侧写职业的奠基人之一的Jason Gideon。Jason Gideon会亲自给他们介绍在BAU的工作，如果运气好的话，在未来他也能加入这支FBI精英队伍。

三个月后，胸口夹着访问名牌的Dr.Reid第一次飞到DC，踏进了FBI在quantico的基地6楼，BAU办公区。

6年42天17时40分03秒

2.

加入BAU的Reid第一次知道原来除了尚未相遇的灵魂伴侣，世界上还有另一些人不仅仅是容忍他的存在，而是真诚地愿意做他的朋友。

Gideon对Reid而言是一名导师和父亲，一个他可以仰望，可以向其学习，可以依仗的人。Gideon绝不是这世界上最容易相处的人，但他对Reid生出了一番少有的柔情。Reid想或许是自己的年龄让Gideon联想到早已疏远的儿子Stephen。

Morgan第一次叫他pretty boy的时候Reid有十几秒都只是愣愣的盯着这个过分爱调情的男人，说不出话。后来Reid知道这是Morgan用他自己的方式向Reid表达他的友谊，并营造一种在BAU办公室少有的亲近感和轻松感。Morgan是个alpha male，但是他玩闹的性格又让他免去了一般alpha male需要无时无刻树立自己权威的渴望。他是个保护者的角色，他的天性让他不自觉地承担了Reid“保护欲过度的兄长”的角色，Reid也没打算抱怨。他没有兄弟姐妹，现在他终于有了。

Penelope Garcia是黑白灰的FBI大楼里难得的一抹色彩，字面意思上的也是引申意义上的。Garcia最宝贵技能，也是她成为BAU最不可或缺的成员之一的原因，不是她高超的电脑技术，而是能在每天见证人性最黑暗最险恶的一面之后仍然保持她乐观活泼的性格，仍然相信这世上善良和美好多于黑暗。另外，她或许是全FBI唯一能在Dr.Who、Star Trek的知识储备上能与Reid相提并论的人。Garcia带Reid去了Reid人生中第一场漫展，这段充满竞争和nerdness的友谊就此展开。

JJ是唯一叫他Spence的人，哪怕在工作中，连Morgan也老实本分地用他的姓氏的时候，JJ依然叫他Spence。JJ不是一名侧写师，但是她比队里任何人都更懂得社交。她让队员同事感到亲切舒服，让受害者及其家属感到同情和尊重，面对狡猾的记者她也能巧妙地给出恰当的回答，绝不退让。这是Reid永远也学不会的技能，所以除了Gideon以外，他最崇拜的人就是JJ，他会花额外的精力观察分析JJ的工作。或许正因如此，Reid发现自己强迫式（obsessive）的关注让他对JJ产生了些许迷恋（crush）。但Reid从来没太放在心上。

然后还有Hotch。

前联邦检察官，前SWAT队长，BAU组长，Hotch全身上下每个毛孔都在散发着alpha male的气质。Reid自然在某种程度上崇拜Hotch。尽管JJ一直对Hotch怀有些许畏惧，Morgan也会偷偷吐槽Hotch不近人情过于严苛，事实上Hotch是比Gideon容易相处一百倍的人。Hotch没有Gideon一而贯之的疏离和冷漠，他扮演一个冷面上司因为这是他的工作，因为这是他认为最高效的工作方式。H从不因为自己的资历和职位而自负，他不试图扮演谁的导师，但若是谁需要帮忙，无论是研究某一种类型的unsub的犯罪心理还是因为家庭原因需要向局里请出三个工作日的“长假”，Hotch从不会吝啬他的时间和精力。Hotch关注、关心他的队员的情绪，他会提醒他们的价值，用言语或行动。

Hotch比Gideon更符合一个父亲的形象，他已婚，渴望孩子，严肃却不失温柔。从某种程度上，他确实像是BAU的父亲。个人而言，Reid发现自己并不把Hotch当做一个父亲角色。

Hotch于他有一种难以言说的吸引力（attraction），这种吸引无关性，无关爱情，无关代偿。这种吸引一次次将Reid拽向Hotch，甚至超过了Reid对私人空间被侵犯和肢体接触的恐惧。

他们会花上几个小时探讨一个话题，来回抛出自己的理论和观点，Hotch有时候会给他搭趟便车，他们又会讨论一些与工作无关的东西。Hotch从不会在这些时候打断他，他会认真听，给予反馈，甚至抛出问题引导Reid继续说下去。他要么是个圣人，要么是真的看重Reid，作为他的同事和他的朋友。

Reid从不去想这种吸引究竟是何，他也不敢多想。Hotch已经结婚，他和Haley正计划要一个孩子，Hotch还是他的上司，他不能冒险让他们间和谐的、柏拉图式的关系演变成一场危险又可悲的单相思。

所以Reid什么也没说，只是默默让Hotch近距离的陪伴（presence）给予他坚实又温柔的安慰。

4年191天8时28秒。

3.

BAU成员从不讨论他们的灵魂伴侣，事实上他们极少讨论自己的私事。除了Morgan和Garcia不是彼此的灵魂伴侣——即使所有人都不太相信——以外，他们对成员的灵魂伴侣一无所知。

但是这不代表他们，一群专业的侧写师，不会凑在一起推测彼此的灵魂伴侣会是什么样的。队内唯一没有疑问的，就是Hotch和Haley。高中甜心，结婚十六年，是一个可爱的小男孩的父母，Hotch和Haley是标准的灵魂伴侣夫妻。

那时候没有人会预料到这段婚姻的瓦解。

随着倒计时一天天减少，Reid越发坐立不安起来。还有4天20小时22秒他就会遇到他的灵魂伴侣，或许他会在DC，和Reid一样刚刚结束漫长的加班，在空荡荡的地铁上不期而遇，或者是在某个Morgan和Emily拖着大家在一天劳累的工作后去放松的酒吧，又或者他因为工作而在美国的某个角落，他的灵魂伴侣是当地的警察或医护...Reid不在乎他们相遇的剧情，他在乎相遇。

一桩怪异的案子将他们带去了佐治亚。

3天14小时39秒。

时间概念开始变得模糊。Reid只知道现在是晚上，因为屋外不再有光投进来。他很确定Charles在田地里打昏他的时候给他留下了轻微脑震荡，dilaudid让他全部的感官都像是被蒙上了厚厚一块湿布，现实在一点点溶解，变成一滩没有意义的浆糊。还有死，对，死往往会让一个人丢掉对现实的把握。

“选一个。”Raphael再次命令到。

“我选择，Aaron Hotchner。”他听见自己说，“他是个典型的自恋狂...”

Reid可以找出很多理由证明选择Hotch是最佳方案。Hotch在5个月前被安排重新编写FBI Academy犯罪心理学教材其中的一个章节，自恋型人格。Hotch找了他帮忙，Reid自然乐意至极，于是他们有好几周时间常常凑在一起给自恋型人格unsub做了一个彻底侧写。他还知道H虽不是一名天主教徒，但成长在Bible Belt，一个严格的天主教家庭，Hotch对《圣经》的了解远超其他队友，他会最快意识到Reid引用了错误的小节。最重要的是Hotch信任Reid一如Reid信任Hotch，他绝不会有一秒真的相信Reid会选择让他去死。

 _我该告诉他的_ ，Reid心想， _该告诉Hotch他对自己的意义已经超过了普通同事，朋友，甚至超过了Gideon。这是为什么我选了你，_ Reid想对他说， _ **我恐怕爱上你了。**_

但是他不能，因为Haley——Hotch的灵魂伴侣，妻子，孩子的母亲——也因为他正在挖掘自己的坟墓。

他不知道过去了多久，半个人已经在他自己的坟墓里的时候，他听见了脚步声。

也许没有人的时候，Reid会承认他不必要亲手杀死Charles/Raphael，他的队伍和当地警官已经近在咫尺，何况他不想杀死Tobias。但是他知道他必须要这样做，他必须要亲自开这一枪，必须亲自结束他的噩梦。

“Reid？”

Reid还没有先前的震惊之中回过神，但是那个声音——

两天不间断的折磨，dilaudid，肾上腺激素的组合让R的飘荡在现实与幻觉的边缘。但那个声音是他的地心引力，坚定而柔和， **让他降落** 。

这很吓人，过去两天发生的事霎时间全部回到他的意识中，所有的恐惧，惊吓，愧疚和伤感一同涌上心头。

“I knew you’d understand.”Reid紧紧抓住Hotch，因为他在不停 _ **坠落坠落坠落**_ 。而Hotch，出于某种神迹，稳稳地接住了他，让他落在自己怀中，抱紧了他，停止了这仿佛无尽的坠落。

Hotch感觉起来...非常Hotch。温暖，结实，安全。

Hotch在这。他真的在这。 **Hotch。**

Reid不想放手，害怕失去Hotch的体温，害怕一旦松开，他又会朝着无底的深渊下坠。

他想告诉他他爱他...

Reid如梦方醒般推开Hotch，转向了一旁的JJ。

在Morgan——不是Hotch——搀着他离开树林前，Reid摸走了Tobias身上的dilaudid。

Dilaudid可以停止他的下坠。

一直到急救人员检查他的伤口时Reid才发现小臂上的倒计时已经清零。他慌忙问急救时间。

22：35分，前后至少半分钟的误差，Reid根本无法确定谁是他的灵魂伴侣，而那个人似乎也对R的存在无动于衷。

Reid终于遇到了他的灵魂伴侣，但他完全不知道对方是谁。

00:00

4.

Reid很确定全队都知道他的成瘾，他更知道dilaudid不是解决问题的办法。但是dialudid能让世界变得简单太多太多，它填补了没有灵魂伴侣，没有倒计时，没有Hotch来安抚他的焦虑他的痛苦他的全世界的空白。他不需要再感觉任何东西，好像回到了一切都是数字和逻辑的时候。

Reid试着向Gideon求助，但是Gideon一次次视而不见，Reid不知道这是因为Gideon天性使然还是因为他个人的心境也在经历一场巨大的动荡。

显然他不能找Hotch，Hotch的工作是向上级汇报他的情况，把他开除出队，而不是帮他戒毒。对Hotch没有汇报他的情况Reid已经很感激了，何况在繁忙的工作和家庭之间，他又有什么理由让Hotch放弃难得的空闲时间，抛下他的妻子儿子，帮一个同事度过戒断期。

任何一个人都知道，once an addict, always an addict，Reid将会一辈子与毒瘾做斗争，而他必须——只能独自走完这条路。

这是Dr.Spencer Reid有生以来最错误的判断，而他不能更感激庆幸。

自他从“拉斯维加斯探亲”回来后，他的队友们便时不时轮番来找他。Morgan买了最新的FIFA游戏，他们会一边吃Morgan家楼下餐厅的外卖一边打游戏到深夜（虽然Morgan几乎没有胜绩）；和Garcia在一起总是充满了连刷（binge watching）各种电影电视剧和她亲手做的蛋糕甜点。偶尔，烘焙女神Garcia会大发慈悲同意让Reid在厨房帮忙；Emliy似乎有看不完的小众外语片，并且往往至少要在连续第3遍看的时候才能明白其中的精妙构思，到最后他们总会摄入比预计要多得多的酒精；JJ会给他带自制的中饭，在周末约他去看球赛，用她温柔的眼睛注视着他，告诉他“一切都会好起来”，让他在她的怀抱里偷偷崩溃；某天Reid在他的抽屉里找到了一张纸条，是Dave的字迹，上面写着一个地址和时间。一番搜索后Reid发现这是一个专门为任职于执法部门的人设立的匿名会。Reid不知道Dave是怎么知道的，但是Dave确实似乎知道所有事；Hotch依然偶尔会在加班后主动送他回家，但是Reid知道比起“陪伴Reid”，Hotch也是以此为借口晚一些回家。Hotch和Haley的婚姻如同Reid的戒断一样是组里心照不宣的问题。Hotch在提供Reid安慰与支持的同时也是在Reid那里寻求同样的宽慰。所以当Hotch第二次在深夜送他回家的时候Reid问Hotch愿不愿意上楼喝杯咖啡的时候，Hotch同意了。

曾经Reid以为他的灵魂伴侣是这个世界上唯一愿意接受他的人，他错了。他以为戒毒这条路他只能一个人走完，他错了。

Reid认识到他不再渴望一个灵魂伴侣，因为他已经有了这个愿意无条件接受他、爱他的队伍，他的朋友，他的家人。

当Chester Hardwick事件发生后，Reid知道Hotch和Haley的婚姻已经到了无法挽回的地步了。目前没有数据记录有分开的灵魂伴侣夫妻，但Reid知道这世上没有绝对的不可能。

Hotch依然深爱Haley，爱到愿意让她离开，孩子，房子，车，任何她想要的Hotch都不会和她争。

“那你想要什么？”

“what I want, I’m not gonna get.”

因为他想要的，不再想要他了。

5.

Reid知道假以时日，Hotch会从这场失败的婚姻的阴影中走出来，但是他也知道Hotch会永远爱Haley，他的灵魂伴侣，他儿子的母亲，Haley在他生命中永远会有一个无法取代的位置。况且就算没有Haley，R也自知自己从来就没有希望。

所以他什么也没说。当一枚炸弹差一点杀死Hotch并导致他失去了一位挚友和右耳15%的听力的时候，他什么也没说。当Foyet重伤Hotch，当他杀死Haley的时候，他什么也没说。当他的偏头疼令他恐慌到偏执的时候，他什么也没说。当Emliy被杀死的时候，当Hotch向全队介绍Beth的时候，当Emily主动选择离开的时候，当Maeve...

Reid连着去了4场AA meetings，但是他知道他需要找一个向其能全盘托出的人倾诉，否则对dilaudid的渴求会压过理智。

他不能看着他默默爱了6年的人的脸哀悼另一个爱人。

于是他在一个深夜敲开了Dave的家门。

Reid通常不喝酒，更别说烈酒，但是他没有拒绝Dave递给他的苏格兰威士忌。

“我爱她。”他说。

“没人怀疑这一点。”

“我很早就被她给吸引了，但是我们从来没有见过面，我害怕如果告诉她我会被当成一个怪胎，或者好像很不真诚，太随意了似的。但是当她告诉我她爱我...”一声啜泣打断了他。Dave递给他几张纸巾，没说什么，只是静静地等Reid将这一波情绪宣泄出去。

大约两分钟及一指威士忌后，Reid终于平复了一些。“我总觉得我们好像认识了一辈子。我们之间有一种微妙的，奇特的联结，能让我们读懂彼此，让我们... **相爱** 。”美好的回忆和情感让Reid脸上出现了一丝笑意，却不能盖过他的伤痛，“我想这不是就是拥有灵魂伴侣的感觉。”

“我倒是希望能告诉你。”Dave看了眼自己的手腕，“我还有两年多才会遇见她。或者他。我希望不是一个‘他’。”

Reid笑了一下，“Maeve的灵魂伴侣本该在五年后遇到她。”

“但是她爱上了 **你** 。”

“我知道。灵魂伴侣并不是我们爱上一个人的唯一可能。数据上来说，有5.4%的灵魂伴侣之间是柏拉图式的关系，其中89%是亲属，主要是双胞胎。有0.06%的人再能遇见他们的灵魂伴侣前就失去了他们。甚至出现过有单向灵魂伴侣，他是你的灵魂伴侣，你却不是他的。全球有记录的有104例...

我在6年前遇到了我的灵魂伴侣，至少我的倒计时停了。Hankel的案子，我的倒计时在我被解救的那晚停了，但是当时我完全没有时间概念，也完全没有心思关心这个...等我发现倒计时已经清零的时候已经过去了17分钟，前后半分钟的误差，我根本没法确定是谁，而那个人也从来没有试图找过我。所以我猜或许我不是他的灵魂伴侣。一开始这很难以接受，但是后来我逐渐能释怀了，我有这个队伍，有一份热爱的工作，而且我当时已经...”Reid停顿了一下，“我当时已经爱上了一个人，但是他那时候已经结婚了，所以...然后我遇到了Maeve，我真的以为...”

“你以为的没错。”Dave坚定地说，“仅仅因为你们的关系因为一场悲剧戛然而止，不意味着它就不是真的，就比别的感情来的更少，更浅。灵魂伴侣与否。”Dave伸出一只手按在Reid的肩上：“你是个顽强的人，Reid，你经历过无数世界上最糟糕的事但是你都挺过来了，你也能挺过这一次。如果你需要，我的家门和酒柜永远向你敞开。”

“谢谢。”

“anytime, kid.”

还有最后一件事，Reid必须要告诉Dave，他必须要说出来。“那个人，我爱上的那个人...我从来没停止过爱他。”

“人不能控制自己爱上谁，kid，这不代表你爱他，或Maeve更少。”

“如果我告诉你那个人是Hotch？”

Reid看到Dave一时失语。这世上已经很少有什么能震惊到Dave了。如果Dave在心里批判（judge）他，至少他没有表露在脸上。

Dave深思了一会，最终说：“well, you sure didn’t make it easy for yourself.”

Reid只有报以一个苦笑。

6.

然后peter lewis事件发生了。

全队被放了3天的假，之后的一周在全队通过psyche eval之前也暂时处于后备待命状态。

没人知道Hotch的幻觉里都出现了什么，除了Dave。当然，他是Dave，Dave知道一切。Hotch一如既往，选择将所有人拒之门外，沉默，回避，自我隔绝。有时候Reid真的很讨厌他的alpha male特质。

peter lewis案结案后的第4天，Hotch敲响了他的家门。

“我以为我失去你了。”

“什么？”

Hotch看起来糟透了，缺乏睡眠和高压的心理状态让他面色苍白，眼睛充血，头发和胡须都疏于打理，他连站着都摇摇晃晃，像是随时要昏倒。

“Lewis，他让我看到...他让我看到你被他...你们所有人。我一闭上眼睛就会看到那个画面...”

Reid抱住他，感觉那男人将全部的重量都挂在了自己身上。这重量莫名的，让Reid感到一丝安慰。

“我没事，Hotch，我们都没事。”Reid轻声安慰他，听到Hotch颤抖的呼吸让他的心也跟着痛。他只能更加用力地抱紧他，用最直接的方式告诉他，他在这，那场噩梦已经结束了。

“我不能...不能再这样下去了...我真的不能...”

“你要辞职？”

“不不不，我不是...”Hotch推开Reid，好让他们对视，但没有从Reid的怀抱中离开。他的眼中还含着泪水，他看着Reid就好像看着他的全世界。然后他说：“ **你是我的灵魂伴侣** ，Spencer。”

“这不好笑。”Reid摇摇头，几乎要逃走。可是这是他家，他已无处可逃。

“那一晚，hankel案。”不不不不不。这不可能。但是Hotch听不见他内心的挣扎，继续说，“我的倒计时在我右侧锁骨下方，所以你从来没有看到过。当你抱住我的时候，我感觉到一种疼痛，我就是知道它停了。”

这似乎解释的通，当时Reid已经在经历无数的疼痛，他没有注意到也是正常的。

“然后我有这种感觉，好像我在... **坠落** 。”Hotch继续说，哪怕Reid已经没有多余的注意力在听，“可是当我抱着你，这种感觉就停了，就好像你是我的陆地。但是当时的情况很复杂，而且你也没有什么表示，我以为也许我不是你的灵魂伴侣。这些年有好几次我都想告诉你，但是我一直没有那个勇气。但是经过这一次，光是想到那一刻，我失去你的那一刻我就无法呼吸，我不能再隐藏我对你的感情，Spencer，我字面意义上的为你 **坠入** 爱河（FELL in love）了。抱歉如果这不是你想要的，如果这让你困扰，你想要上报...”

“Aaron。”Reid终于找回了他的声音，“你是我的灵魂伴侣。那种坠落，我也感觉到了。”

这下轮到Hotch哑口无言了。

“我不知道我的灵魂伴侣是你，我以为倒计时会在灵魂伴侣第一次相见的时候就清零，而且那一晚太混乱了...但是那时候我已经爱上你了，我从一开始就爱上你了。”

“Spencer...”

“我一直以为你的灵魂伴侣是Haley。”Reid突然说，有些指控的意味。

“她的灵魂伴侣是Jess。这是为什么Jess这么关心Jack，Jack是她仅有的寄托。”Hotch一只手托着Reid的脖子，忽然二人间的距离变得很近很近，只要抬一抬下巴就能亲到，空气突然变得难以忍受，他们巴不得要把最后一丝空气也从他们之间挤走，但他们又都克制着，保持着这一点微妙的距离。

“对不起。”Hotch说，“我早该告诉你的。”

“我也一样。”

Hotch笑了，“我们还真是一对灵魂伴侣（we really ARE soulamtes)。”

“是的。”Reid微微前倾，他的嘴唇轻轻贴着Hotch的，低声说，“我们还真是一对灵魂伴侣。”


End file.
